


Short story chapter 502

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers of Fairy Tail's chapter 502, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 502

\- What do you think you are doing? - asked Natsu to Dimaria.

\- Huh?

 

Natsu laughed. An hysterical laugh. He sounded like a villian. The room was set on fire, and burned and melted all the chains and ropes. Natsu got up and looked at Dimaria. She was scared.

 

\- Don’t worry. This fire only melts and burns objects.

 

Dimaria stopped the time and attacked Natsu. But he stopped her attack.

 

\- The connection is restored.

\- What?

\- I can use my brother's powers. And I know what he thinks and what he’s doing.

\- You can’t do that to the emperor!

\- Of course I can. We’re twins. We are connected. He shot the END book with his curse magic. Soon, I will recover all my power. And that means…

\- END will resurrect…

\- Wrong - Natsu took Lucy in his arms -. Only the fire part of END. Only a half.

 

Natsu made the fire disappear. Then, he showed a demon form.

 

\- Tell your emperor this. The Fire Lord has been returned.

 

Natsu left the building flying, breaking the ceiling to get out. Dimaria looked at him.

 

\- He’s more dangerous than I thought…


End file.
